elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Balmora Mages Guild
Balmora Mages Guild is the Mages Guild hall on the west side of Balmora in . It is connected to the other guild halls via a Guild Guide. There are many kinds of merchants that sell their goods here. alchemy apparatuses and ingredients, enchanted items, potions, scrolls, soul gems, and spells are all for purchase from various Guild members inside the hall. A number of services, including enchanting, spellmaking, and skill training are also available to guild members here. Just to the right of Ranis Athrys as one enters from the ground floor door is a Mages Supply Chest that contains a lesser soul gem, some potions, some scrolls and a random non-skill book on a magical subject. The contents of this chest may be freely taken by any Guild member and it resupplies itself periodically. Many quests can be obtained here, including those that advance the Nerevarine within the Guild. Characters *Ajira *Estirdalin *Galbedir *Marayn Dren *Masalinie Merian *Ranis Athrys *Sharn gra-Muzgob Services ;Guild Guide *Masalinie Merian **Instantaneous transport to the Guild Halls in Ald'ruhn, Caldera, Sadrith Mora, and Vivec. ;Merchants *Ajira **Alchemy apparatuses **Alchemy ingredients **Potions *Estirdalin **Spells *Galbedir **Enchanted items **Scrolls **Soul gems *Marayn Dren **Spells *Ranis Athrys **Spells *Sharn gra-Muzgob **Potions **Spells ;Spellmaking *Estirdalin ;Trainers The guild provides training in all nine of the skills of the magic specialization. *Ajira **Alchemy **Conjuration **Enchant *Estirdalin **Alteration **Illusion **Destruction *Galbedir **Alchemy **Destruction **Unarmored *Marayn Dren **Alteration **Destruction **Mysticism *Ranis Athrys **Alteration **Illusion **Mysticism *Sharn gra-Muzgob **Alteration **Mysticism **Restoration Quests Mages Guild Most of Ajira's and all of Ranis Athrys' quests advance the Nerevarine within the Guild. ;Ajira *Ceramic Bowl *Fake Soul Gem *Four Types of Flowers *Four Types of Mushrooms *Recover the Staff of Magnus *Stolen Reports *Warlock's Ring ;Ranis Athrys *Catch a Spy *Escort Itermerel *Kill Necromancer Tashpi Ashibael *Manwe's Dues *Recruit Llarar Bereloth *Unsanctioned Training Main Quest *Gra-Muzgob Informant Sharn gra-Muzgob *I'm NOT a Necromancer! Notable items *''Ajira's Flower Report'' *''Ajira's Mushroom Report'' *Apprentice's Calcinator *''Brief History of the Empire, Book I'' *''Brief History of the Empire, Book II'' *''Brief History of the Empire, Book III'' *''Brief History of the Empire, Book IV'' *Common Ring **This ring, which is under the floor under Marayn Dren is not visible in game. It, and its counterparts in other Guild Halls, have a script that tracks the waiting period of fifteen days that the Nerevarine must wait if expelled from the Guild before being accepted back in. *Common Soul Gem (x2) *''Fragment: On Artaeum'' *''Galerion the Mystic'' *Grand Soul Gem *Greater Soul Gem *Journeyman's Alembic *Journeyman's Retort *Lesser Soul Gem (x3) *''Mages Guild Charter'' *Master's Mortar and Pestle *''Origin of the Mages Guild'' *Petty Soul Gem (x3) *''The House of Troubles'' *''Where were you when the Dragon Broke?'' Trivia *Galbedir is almost always standing right next to her table, making stealing her supply of soul gems difficult. However, she is noticeably absent during the quest "Fake Soul Gem" and this provides an excellent opportunity to steal them should the Nerevarine feel so inclined. Bugs *One of the Lesser Soul Gems on Galbedir's table is owned by Galdal Omayn. Due to the similarities of the first names and the fact that Omayn is the next name in the Construction Set name picker after Galbedir, this is likely a mistaken assignment. There are no quests involving him and this soul gem, nor is there any mention of it in any of his dialogue. Appearances * pl:Gildia magów w Balmorze ru:Гильдия магов Балморы Category:Morrowind: Mages Guild Category:Morrowind: Balmora Locations